Ingen turnering
by smargden
Summary: Efter att Harry kallas upp när hans namn kom ur bägaren gör Harry ett drastiskt beslut som han genomför direkt - det får mycket dramatiska följder - för många fler än han själv anade.


**Ingen turnering***

By Smargden

På tal om rättigheter. Den här storyn har bara namnen Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Dobby, Winky, Gringotts och Hogwarts gemensamt med böckerna av JKR. Resten saknar helt samröre med dem, okej–då, några namn till finns med, som Snape, Voldemort, Minerva med flera.

—

Korrektur 2009-03-13, 2009-05-07, 2009-08-15

**** Hogwarts hösten 1994 ****

Namnet Harry Potter har kommit ur bägaren och Dumbledore säger till Harry:

"Den här tävlingen är omgärdad av kraftfull magi, när du har satt ditt namn i bägaren så slöts avtalet, och är bindande. Du kan inte dra dig ur nu."

"Så märkligt — ett liv i ett helvete hos Dursleys, så kommer jag hit, bara för att ha mina föräldrars mördare som lärare. Eller en komplett idiot. Så förra året de där vidriga sakerna. Åsså nu — jag har inte satt mitt namn i någon förbannad bägare. Är det så att magin ska ha mig dödad så föredrar jag att välja när – själv _reducto_!"

Medan Snape och _Moody_ skrek några sekunder innan de föll ihop föll Minerva, och ytterligare 23 av de kvinnliga eleverna och, vilket förvånade många sedan 31 av killarna. Det som hände sedan etsade sig fast i mångas sinnen, alltså de som fortfarande hade förmågan att se vad som hände.

Ett ljusskimmer som växlade mellan gyllene guld, grönskimrande silver, och sedan i regnbågens alla färger. En kraftfull röd slinga lämnade bägaren, och efter att den hade berört Moody, fortsatte den till Potter. Skimret fortsatte, alternerade och växlade i styrka och förband Potter med Mooy, men även Snape involverades i fältet.

När skimret hade pågått 10 – 15 sekunder började Harrys skador reduceras, och tydligt helas. Ingen vågade göra något så länge ljusskimret pågick, och det höll på länge. När det tonade ner och slutade hade Moody förvandlats till en helt främmande person, men en död person. Snape förblev medvetslös.

—

Samtidigt på ministeriet grep fyra aurorer om sina underarmar och skrek ut i smärta. Tillskyndande som försökte se vad de hade drabbats av upptäckte dödsätarmärket.

—

På Hogwarts hade alla sett Harry Potter dö, och några minuter senare, till allas förvåning, reste han sig upp.

"Hur ska jag kunna få ordning på det när jag inte ens har rätten att avsluta mitt privata lilla helvete. Nej, jag har inte satt mitt namn i den där förbannade bägaren. Är det meningen att den ska ta livet av mig därför att jag VÄGRAR delta i något jag inte har valt själv — så låt det ske då. Jag kan tydligen inte ta livet av mig själv ens."

Han vände dem alla ryggen och gick mot flicktoaletten, och vidare till det enda stället han visste att han skulle förbli ensam på.

—

"Albus . . . vad hände?"

"Ingen vet riktigt säkert, Harry försökte med all tydlighet ta sitt liv i desperation. Det dödade den vi trott vara Moody, och gjorde Severus medvetslös."

"Harry?"

"Gick ut — jag tror jag vet vart."

"Hur allvarligt är det — med de övriga?"

"Utöver du och Sibyl, 54 elever svimmade. Den som har föreställt sig som Moody — är död, och jag börjar ana att det inte var Harry som satte sitt namn i bägaren. Den känner nämligen inte av _namn_ men den känner av _personen_. När den falske Moody's handling drev en annan till att ta sitt liv, trädde magin in och rättade till det."

"Så det var Moody — det trodde jag inte om honom."

"Jag sa, _den falske_, Moody, det återstår att finna den rätte Moody. Severus är bara tom på energi."

"Hur kan Potters självmordsförsök och den där andres falskhet göra det med Snape?"

"Det skulle även jag vilja veta. Se så du tillhör personalen, hjälp till att ordna med det här nu."

—

"Dobby!"

"Master Harry kallade på Dobby, Dobby är så glad – – – Master Harry . . . var är vi?"

"Tack för att du kom min vän. Vi är där det var som farligast för några år sedan, det där, det är en död basilisk. Den dödade jag och räddade flickan Ginny. Men det var då det. Kan du hämta mina saker från sovsalen, alla mina saker, därifrån."

"Genast Master Harry. Dobby är glad att få hjälpa till. . . . var vill master Harry ha dem?"

"Oj, är de redan här, bra, jag vet inte var, ännu. Kan du vara med mig och hjälpa mig Dobby, eller är du bunden till Slottet?"

"Dobby är inte bunden till slottet, Dobby är med master Harry Sir, inte bunden som andra, men är med ändå, om Dobby får vara."

"Tack Dobby, jag vill inte att du ska känna dig tvingad, men jag behöver hjälp. Hjälp att våga leva. Hjälp att kunna vara här en tid, för jag tänker inte gå upp till dem igen."

"Dobby kan hjälpa, Dobby kan hämta mat i köket, de andra alverna behöver inte veta. Dobby ska hjälpa Master Harry Sir. Tala om vad de andra har i sina lektioner, och visa hur de gör och hjälpa Master Harry hur de andra gör."

"Tack Dobby. Först måste vi hitta var vi kan vara här, jag vill stanna här resten av skolåret, och kanske längre. Jag ska läsa skolböckerna, och här kan jag öva. Men jag skulle behöva köpa saker, pengar har jag, men de är i London, på Gringotts."

"Master Harry har en stor förmögenhet här. _Den där_ . . . den kan bli till . . . några miljoner . . . om vi säljer små bitar på rätt ställe. Jag kan hjälpa."

"Hmm, ja kanske . . . men vi måste vara försiktiga — den är det giftigaste som finns."

"Inte för Master Harry Sir, master Harry är immun nu. Men vi ska vara försiktiga ändå."

"Ska vi titta oss omkring här först, om du ser en dörr eller något som du kan se — om du ser det jag inte ser, så säg till mig."

– – –

Och snart hade de hittat en komplett lägenhet, med kök tre sovrum, ett kemlabb, det var ett mellanting mellan ett labb för alkemist och trolldryckstillverkning, ett bibliotek och vad Harry inte hade annat ord för än _vattenrum_. Vatten rann ut från flera ställen och rann till ett stort avlångt hål i golvet. Vattnet höll en skön varm temperatur.

– – –

Med Dobby som enda vän och hjälpreda stannade Harry resten av det läsåret i Salazar Slytherins kammare. De två hämtade också in Winky, som valde att binda sig med Harry. Dobby hade varit bunden med Harry sedan mer än ett år tillbaks, utan att Harry hade förstått det.

Vid utforskningen av grottorna omkring hittade de fem anslutningar utifrån, därför gick det även lätt för Harry att komma till Hogsmeade för att komplettera med skrivmaterial och böcker.

Harry förstod inte varför all hans magi hade blivit så stark, men alla besvärjelser han gjorde var tiofalt starkare än tidigare, han hade märkt det när han hade återhämtat sig från att han faktiskt _dog_ inför allas ögon.

Det han uppskattade var att han kände sig avsevärt mycket _piggare, helare och mer komplett_, än han någonsin hade gjort tidigare. Hans patronusbesvärjelse manade inte fram en dimsubstans med form, den manade fram en solid form av hjorthannen. All annan form av magi han använde var också avsevärt starkare.

Dobby hade inga skrupler att _låna_ böcker även från normalt stängda ställen i slottet. Dumbledores privata bokhylla, eller den avskiljda delen av biblioteket var inga hinder.

Bokserien om _magiska hjälpmedel_, gav många uppslag, flygkvastar, flygmattor, osynlighetsmantlar, trollspön, trollstavar, var bara några av de saker som förklarades. Huvudsakligen vad det var, och lite av användningsområdet, men även hur de tillverkades, mycket summariskt, men det fanns också litteraturförteckning, som hänvisade till böcker för respektive föremål.

Det var därför som Harry nu satt och läste detaljer om hur han lämpligast skulle hantera revben av basilisk för att tillverka trollspön.

"Master Harry, Sir."

"Ja Dobby, vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?"

"Fel Sir, det är jag som ska hjälpa till. Här Sir, blod från enhörning. Var inte rädd, det är . . . de har gett det frivilligt till Harry Potter Sir. Dobby talade med dem, och talade om vad master Harry försöker göra, och vad de kan hjälpa till med — om de vill. Sir, enhörningsblod, den tanden av en basikisk, det kan vara en lämplig kombination för master Harry, Sir."

"Frivilligt givet?"

"Ja Sir, det är _frivilligt givet_ till _Harry Potter_, Sir."

"Tack Dobby, tacka dem så mycket från mig."

"Sir, det är de som ber att framföra tack Sir. Här, Sir, en gåva från Aragog."

Dubby höll fram något som såg ut som en vit stav, aningen längre än sitt normala trollspö. När Harry tog i det kändes det ungefär som när han tig i trollspöt han köpte hos Ollivander. Han behövde inte fråga vad det var.

"Aragog fick reda på vad Harry Potter, Sir, höll på att göra, och gjorde vad hon förstod kunde vara ett bidrag. Sir, Winky och Dobby, har lämnat hår, som är inne i, svanshår från enhörning, en fjäder från Fawkes, en fjäder från Hedwig. Allt det har Aragog vävt in. Harry Potter, Sir, ska låta den ligga i eget blod över natten. Efter det göra runor som Dobby ska sätta på den."

"Tack Dobby. Tacka dem alla."

—

Några dagar senare hade Harry ett nytt favorittrollspö. Troligen var det oförstörbart dessutom. Smidigt utan att vara ostabilt, men starkare än stål. Hans reservtrollspö, var basilisktand med enhörningsblod i. Den var perfekt att _orsaka och att hela_ skador med, men den fungerade även för mycket annat.

Det var tack vare bokserien om hjälpmedel som Harry kom på att använda ögonhinnan från ett av de ömsade skinnen att använda i sina nytillverkade glasögon. Utöver att det var det enda som kunde hindra en basilisks _ögonmagi_ så gav de naturligt en _detect magi_. En silversikel, blev råvara till bågarna, och med besvärjelser från boken kunde han formändra en aning på hinnan, det tillsammans med magin, så hade han nu glasögon som han såg bättre med än förut, dessutom kunde han se ett skimmer på föremål som hade magiska besvärjelser.

Efter lite brevskrivning fick Harry en tvåvägs flyttnyckel till Gringotts. På så sätt kunde han besöka dem, och få komma till familjevalvet.

Det hade blivit en hel del uppståndelse på Gringotts, först därför att ett antal valvs uppföljning först signalerade att siste valvinnehavare vad död, för att kort därefter ge ett nytt namn som enda innehavare. Harry James Potter, hade dött, ögonblicken därefter hade namnet _Lord Harry James Potter_ framträtt som innehavare.

Det behövdes blodsidentifiering för att Harry skulle bli _accepterad_. Men när det var över och Gringotts magi hade bekräftat att Harry var Lord Harry James Potter, hade han tillgång till familjevalven Potter, Evans, MacClaoud, Slytherin, Ravenclaw och Laffayett.

Griphook förklarade för Harry att när han _dog_ så dog han faktiskt. I samband med det upphörde alla begränsningar på honom, alltså det som Albus Dumbledore eller ministeriet hade satt som hinder för Harry Potter att få tillgång till på Gringotts, de upphörde att gälla då han dog. Däremot hann han aldrig vara död så länge att eventuella arv hann aktiveras.

Genom att han själv vaknade till liv igen så var han som en ny människa fri från alla inskränkningar som andra hade satt på honom. Likaså hade någon sannolikt satt begränsningar på hans magi medan han var riktigt ung, de brukade tas bort när de unga kom till Hogwarts. Men om det hade glömts bort, eller av andra anledningar inte tagits bort så skulle de normalt ha försvunnit av sig själv när han blev 21 år. Några sekunders _död_ tog sannolikt bort dem också.

Det tog tid för honom att _titta in i_ valven, mer för att ta dem i anspråk, än för att hämta saker därifrån. Det han däremot tog till sig var egendomsuppgifter. Han behövde veta vilka egendomar han hade möjlighet att använda.

Det han också _köpte_ var inventarieförteckning för alla valven, och en uppgift om normala transaktioner för respektive valv, och vilka som hade tillträde till dem. Det blev en 2 tum tjock trave med pergament. Efter en lång dag på Gringotts valde Harry att återvända _hem_ till sin nya lägenhet under Hogwarts.

Han hade _högsta parkett_ när han tittade på första tävlingsmomentet. Han satt på ett av taken på Hogwarts, med en omnikikare kunde han se detaljer långt bort, och han såg det utan störande hinder. Med kikarens inspelningsfunktion, kunde han senare titta på detaljer, och jämföra hur de olika tävlande löste sina uppgifter.

Visst hade han på sätt och vis velat vara där nere med sina vänner på den uppbyggda läktaren. Men han hade valt sin isolering själv och han tänkte stå fast vid den. Det verkliga problemet skulle komma när Dumbledore började insistera på att _Harry Potter MÅSTE vara hos Dursley_. Men dit var det ännu lång tid.

Efter det han förstod själv var han före sina klasskamrater i studierna. Han läste själv, och inte bara i de anvisade böckerna, utan i flera olika för att hitta teorin bakom respektive typ av besvärjelse eller förhäxning de andra fick utbildning på i lektionerna.

Han hade kommit fram till att det fanns två olika sätt att göra de magiska besvärjelserna. Endera visste man vad de förväntades åstadkomma, man hade sett det förevisas. Sedan sa man ett kommando, och förde sitt trollspö i ett visst mönster, så hände det, i bästa fall.

Det andra var att veta vad man ville åstadkomma, se det i sitt inre medvetande, och släppa ut kraften. Då behövdes inga speciella rörelsemönster med trollspöt, eller speciella ord. Däremot krävdes koncentration, vilja och övertygelse, men också _avsikt_. Ungefär som att hoppa höjd.

Man vet hur det går till, nå — man vet att det går att göra på olika sätt, och olika sätt ger olika möjligheter. Men om mitt behov är att komma över ett hinder och jag inser att jag måste hoppa, så hoppar jag. Det kräver att jag ser inom mig hur jag ska göra, sätter igång att skapa den energiomvandling som gör att jag hoppar uppåt. Samma sak med magin, jag måste sätta igång energiomvandlingen.

När Harry hade kommit så långt märkte han på den mat Dobby ställde fram till honom att köket serverade julmåltiden. Det hade alltid känts tomt att vara hos Dursleys när han visste att det var hans födelsedag, och när det var jul. På Hogwarts hade han i vart fall suttit till bords med andra, i någon form av stämning.

"God Jul Harry" Sa han innan han lade sig att sova tidigt. Han kunde inte undvika att tårarna kom, han grät sig till sömns. Det var innan han somnade som han bestämde sig. Han skulle ändra sitt utseende, och han skulle lämna hela etablicemanget för några år minst, kanske för alltid. — Efter att han hade läst lite mer.

—

"Här master Harry, här är de skolor som är möjliga."

"Tack Dobby, Jag har läst lite om det här stället, det namn jag snubblade på först. Potterville i Michigan, USA. Om jag har förstått de här uppgifterna rätt så grundades det av en av mina tidigare anhöriga. Så egentligen är det släktingar till mig, men eftersom ägarbeviset låg i mitt valv så måste de ha vänt tillbaks, men utan att sälja. Ett lokalt företag är det som sköter om det som är kvar. Vi tittar närmare på det, om ett hus är ledigt så kan jag _hyra_ det."

—

Efter lite brevskrivning hade Harry en adress och ett datum när han väntades anlända. Instängd i sin kofferts lägenhet var det Dobby som ordnade förflyttningen. Med det lämnade Harry Potter Storbritannien, och Hogwarts i maj månad 1995, för att inte komma tillbaks.

—

**Epilog.**

Det inte många visste om hände när Harry Potter försökte ta sitt eget liv, var att genom hans kontakt ut i Voldemorts nätverk, dränerades livskraften ur samtliga horcrux, samt att momentant så gott som all energi togs ur de som var märkta i Voldemorts nät. Tom Riddles kontakt tappades, och därmed försvann även det nätverk ur vilket han tog kraft för att existera. Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort hördes aldrig mer av. Inte heller var det någon som såg Harry Potter de närmaste 30 åren.

En James Evans kunde ibland ses på Läckande Kitteln, han hade drag som påminde om den saknade Harry Potter, men ingen gjorde någon närmare granskning av den likheten.

Harry själv träffade _likasinnade_ på Salem Academy of Magic, och gifte sig några år senare.

—

**Finite**


End file.
